Refreshing
by Imorz
Summary: Hifumi membawa Doppo ke tengah-tengah lantai dansa. 30 Days Fanfiction Challenge: Day 18.


Hypnosis Mic hanya milik KING Records, IDEA FACTORY, dan Otomate. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.

Refreshing © Imorz

Hifumi membawa Doppo ke tengah-tengah lantai dansa.

[ 30 Days Fanfiction Challenge: Day 18—Partying ]

* * *

Sebab pekerjaan yang kian menjajah kehidupan Doppo—pagi, siang, malam—laporan kantor sudah naik statusnya menjadi pacar, karena setiap hari yang ia temui dan ia kerjakan hanyalah kertas-kertas, baik kertas fisik mau pun kertas di layar komputer, dan Doppo menyadari hehitaman di bawah matanya sudah menjadi kawah yang dalam. Oleh karena itu, ketika Hifumi mengajaknya untuk _refreshing_ pada pukul tiga dini hari, Doppo mengangguki dan meninggalkan rencana tidurnya yang nikmat. Doppo sadar yang dimaksud Hifumi adalah berpesta, minum, bersenang-senang dengan para wanita, atau sekadar berjoget di bawah lampu disko.

Hifumi memberi coretan kali yang besar untuk Jakurai dalam daftar berpesta. Doppo memaklumi, karena kemungkinan besar yang _refreshing_ hanya Jakurai semata sedangkan ia dan Hifumi akan kelabakan dengan tingkah barbarnya.

Di salah satu kelab malam, sejalur dengan tempat kerja Hifumi, Doppo duduk di sisi meja bar, ia memesan minuman berwarna cokelat pekat tetapi masih belum saja ditenggak. Hifumi duduk di sebelah, minuman miliknya tidak berwarna; jernih, dan hanya tersisa setengah. Doppo menatap refleksi lampu disko dari cangkir milik Hifumi, ia melamun.

"Aku senang akhirnya kau punya waktu luang, Doppo. Sudah lama kita tidak pergi berdua. Biasanya kau pulang dengan membungkuk, seperti membawa batu besar di punggung. Aku sedih melihatnya. Setelah itu, kau akan masuk ke kamar dan langsung tidur. Kita hampir tidak punya waktu untuk mengobrol basa-basi, tapi hari ini, aku senang sekali bisa mengajakmu bertamasya."

Doppo tersanjung mendengarnya sekaligus merasa lucu sendiri. "Tamasya, apanya. Kelab tidak beradab begini kau bilang tamasya."

Hifumi ikut tertawa, ia sengaja memilih kata yang sekiranya dapat membuat Doppo terhibur. "Karena kita sudah di sini, mari habiskan waktu dengan bersenang-senang. Lupakan semua pekerjaan kantormu, lupakan tentang _rap_ , lupakan dulu itu semua."

Sepertinya Hifumi dapat membaca apa yang Doppo pikirkan. Ketika ia melamun, secara mekanis Doppo memikirkan hal-hal yang harus ia lakukan mengenai laporan penjualan besok hari dan bertemu atasan untuk—ah, Hifumi mengamatinya kembali. Doppo mengambil minumannya yang belum tersentuh dan menengggak dalam sekali teguk. Sesuatu yang ajaib menjalar di dalam kepala; ia belum mabuk, satu cangkir alkohol belum mampu membuyarkan akal sehatnya, tetapi ia dapat merasakan perubahan yang signifikan.

Hifumi raib dari kursinya. Doppo mengerjap mengetahui hal itu, ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling mencari sosoknya di antara para entitas yang sedang meliukkan pinggul. Masih belum menemukannya, Doppo turun dari kursi dan kembali melihat-lihat. Setengah dari dirinya berkata Doppo hanya berhalusinasi mengira Hifumi pergi bersamanya, karena hilangnya pria itu terbilang buru-buru dan Doppo mulai bertingkah seperti Ibu kehilangan anak.

Dari kerumunan, Doppo akhirnya menemukan Hifumi yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Hifumi! Dari mana saja kau—"

"Ayo berdansa!"

Lengan Doppo ditarik sebelum bibirnya berhasil menyelesaikan untaian kata. Hifumi membawanya berjalan cepat melewati sela-sela gerombolan manusia dan berhenti di tengah-tengah lantai dansa. Doppo merasakan kecanggungan yang hebat saat orang-orang mulai menjadikannya tontonan.

"Hifumi, bisakah kita pindah ke pinggir saja?"

Telinga Hifumi menuli dan ia mulai menggerakkan kaki-kakinya mengikuti ritme musik. "Ayo, Doppo!"

Doppo terdiam menunggu hingga orang-orang teralihkan atensinya. Ia menatap Hifumi yang begitu aktif menggerakkan tubuhnya menari, perlahan keinginan untuk melakukan hal yang sama muncul.

Mulai dari ujung sepatunya mengetuk lantai dan kepala yang terangguk sampai jari menjentik dengan sendirinya. Doppo terbawa suasana, terutama melihat Hifumi yang tampak begitu bebas mencurahkan ekspresinya ke dalam tarian. Padahal gerakannya monoton, namun Hifumi terus saja berdansa tidak peduli.

Doppo akhirnya ingat tujuannya datang ke tempat ini. Bukan hanya untuk sekadar minum-minum atau menonton orang lain berjoget, tetapi ia kemari untuk _refreshing_ ; menyegarkan badan dan pikirannya dari tetek bengek pekerjaan yang membelenggu kehidupan. Hitam-hitam di bawah mata adalah bukti nyata pasti. Lihat Hifumi, jauh sekali dengan keadaannya.

Lalu, Doppo berteriak.

Hifumi terkesiap mendengar teriakan Doppo yang begitu khas (dalam hati wanti-wanti Doppo akan meneriakkan nama Matenrou, kalau tidak, bukannya berjoget, bisa-bisa akan terjadi pergulatan _rap_ dadakan).

Doppo berteriak karena ia kesal dengan dirinya sendiri; yang masih saja berpikir kusut padahal jelas-jelas Hifumi membawanya kemari untuk bersenang-senang, namun ia masih saja mengingat pekerjaannya. Tangan menepuk kedua pipi, efek suara yang dihasilkan cukup nyaring, membuat Hifumi khawatir sendiri melihatnya.

"D-Doppo ... kau baik-baik saja?"

Doppo mengambil napas yang dalam dan mulai berdansa. Matanya tertutup, ia fokus mendengarkan musik yang menggaung ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Kaki dan tangan bekerja, menari, tidak peduli akan siapa pun yang akan berbenturan dengannya. Melihat hal itu, Hifumi tersenyum. Seperti terjangkit, ia pun turut kembali menari.

Doppo terus menekankan kalimat yang sama dalam kepalanya: aku sedang menari, aku sedang berpesta, aku sedang bersenang-senang. Ia pun membuka matanya dan melihat Hifumi menari dengan riang. Tidak mau kalah, Doppo menambahkan variasi dalam gerakannya dan Hifumi berpikir Doppo berusaha membuat kompetisi menari kecil-kecilan bersamanya.

Doppo tiba-tiba berceletuk. "Tadi, kau ke mana? Tiba-tiba saja hilang."

"Oh, aku memeriksa bagian di tengah-tengah ini, ada orang atau tidak. Saat kulihat kosong, langsung saja kubawa kau ke sini."

Doppo tidak memikirkan apa pun selain mencium pipi Hifumi cepat.

Tarian Hifumi terhenti, ia memegangi pipi kirinya. "A-apa itu tadi?"

"Hanya ungkapan terima kasih." Doppo terkekeh melihat reaksi lawannya. "Aku kira, saat kau bilang _refreshing_ , kau akan mengajakku ke tempat kerjamu dan mengenalkanku dengan salah satu pelanggan."

Hifumi tertawa, agak terbahak-bahak sampai memegangi perut, seakan lupa dengan adegan cium yang menimpanya. "Tidak mungkin, Doppo. Yang ada kau akan semakin stres karena harus mendengarkan cerita wanita-wanita di sana. Aku benar-benar ingin membuatmu kembali segar, hanya kita berdua, sebagai sahabat yang sudah lama mengenal satu sama lain."

Takdirnya bertemu Hifumi sejak masih menjadi bocah ternyata memberi efek yang besar dalam kehidupan Doppo. Rupanya, yang benar-benar mengerti dirinya memang hanya Hifumi seorang.

"Kau benar-benar menolongku. Terima kasih, Hifumi."

Mendadak Hifumi melangkah mundur. "Apa kau akan mencium pipiku lagi?"

"Tidak, kecuali kalau kau mau lagi."

Hifumi menggeleng tidak mau sebagai jawaban. Doppo tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

 _Refreshing_ -nya kali ini benar-benar berhasil. Sampai ia berhenti menari dan terengah-engah, kepalanya tetap terasa segar. Pengaruh musik dan tari-tarian membawa dampak yang akurat dalam mengatasi problem yang Doppo alami. Setidaknya untuk saat ini, Doppo merasa ia seperti burung yang terbang bebas menembus angin dan awan. Lain kali, selain pergi menemui Jakurai untuk konsultasi, ia akan kembali lagi melakukan trik menari ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, besok aku dan Jakurai-san ada jadwal memancing."

Karena Hifumi bilang begitu, ngomong-ngomong, Doppo akan meliburkan diri besok dan akan ikut ke pemancingan bersamanya dan Jakurai. Titik.

.

.

.

Selesai.


End file.
